


Песчаная буря

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Force is amoral, Gen, Horror, Retelling, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Анакин слышит голоса





	Песчаная буря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016

— Переросток! Тупица-переросток!

Анакин опускает голову и ускоряет шаг. Еще три пролета вниз. До двора. До занятия. 

(враг догоняет, слишком торопится, если оступится, полетит вниз, сломает шею, размозжит голову, будет лежать на нижнем пролете кровавой кляксой, мозгами наружу…)

(нет)

Нельзя — обращать внимание. Нельзя. Это пройдет. Буря всегда проходит.

— Эй! — Кистен догоняет его на площадке, толкает в плечо. Не сильно — чтобы чуть потерял равновесие.

(повернуться, поймать кисть, всем весом вниз, услышать, как ломаются кости, увидеть изнанку сустава…)

(я сказал, нет)

Анакин не уворачивается. Компенсирует толчок. Не отвечает.

— Эй, деревенщина, а читать-то ты уже научился? Может, тебе найти букварь? — Кистен смеется. Анакин молчит.

Шутка рано или поздно приестся. Буря всегда проходит. Нельзя слушать бурю. Нельзя позволять буре говорить тобой.

«Ты же у меня хороший мальчик». — «Да, мама».

— Я не верю, что ты Избранный, ты понял? — шипит Кистен ему в ухо. Со стороны, наверное, кажется, что старший группы обнимает младшего. — Ты просто тупая деревенщина и перестарок. Кто угодно здесь талантливей тебя!

Анакин молчит. 

Совет распределил его в группу по возрасту, а не по знаниям. Но это чистая формальность: у него уже есть личный учитель. С группой у него только общеобразовательные занятия, и он — худший в классе. А ведь им говорят, что лишь лучшие станут падаванами.

(их реакция несправедлива, нужно только…)

(нет)

***

Вечером в их комнате для занятий учитель подводит итог дня. Ходит из угла в угол, жестикулирует. Анакин сидит на диване и смотрит. Ощущать неудовольствие и раздражение учителя неприятно. Но на это нельзя обращать внимание.

(а ведь было бы так просто, если бы он упал, стукнулся, поранился, фингал на пол-лица был бы справедлив…)

(нет)

— …И ты опять, опять спал на медитации!

Учитель разочарован. Анакин кусает губу.

(несправедливо!..)

(заткнись)

— Я не спал, — буркает он. — Я думал.

— На медитации не нужно думать, — учитель вздыхает. — Я же тебе объяснял. Ты должен слушать Силу.

(ты должен)

(нет)

— Я слушаю, — говорит Анакин. — Это не мешает мне думать.

Учитель трет подбородок.

— Лишние мысли мешают тебе слушать и слышать. Мне казалось, ты понял.

— Я понял, — говорит Анакин. — Я не согласен. Эти мысли — это и есть я.

(ты должен быть мной)

— Мы должны стать проводниками воли Силы, — устало говорит учитель, и Анакину стыдно, что он настолько неправильный. Что с ним настолько сложно. Ему так хочется, чтобы им гордились, но…

(ты должен)

— Мы должны стать ее сосудом, ее руками в материальном мире. Только так мир придет в равновесие.

…Но нельзя пускать шепот пустыни в сердце. Нельзя. Те, кто поверил ее голосу, никогда не вернутся к живым, так и будут бродить по песку, пока не высохнут, их язык почернеет, их губы спекутся, их глаза сварятся в глазницах от жара двух солнц, они будут ползти по песку, сдирая руки в кровь, веря, что до травы оазиса — только дотянуться, они станут пить песок будто воду и умрут, когда он забьет им горло.

(ты не умрешь в пустыне, ты сам — пустыня, ты выпьешь ненужные жизни и…)

— Заткнись! — выкрикивает Анакин и зажимает уши. Упирается лбом в колени. Нужно только подождать. Подождать, пока воющая в голове песчаная буря пройдет. Буря всегда проходит. Всегда.

***

Когда он поднимает голову, то учителя рядом уже нет. А перед ним сидит Йода и смотрит внимательно. Анакин молчит. Ждет. В голове позади мыслей шуршит песок.

Может быть, Йода поймет? Ну кто-то же должен. Кто же еще?..

Глаза Йоды спокойны.

— Потерять себя боишься ты, — говорит Йода. — Страх этот на Темную сторону тянет тебя.

— Оно меня сожрет! — Анакин наклоняется вперед. — Оно… 

Йода скрипуче смеется и встрепывает ему волосы.

— Силой создан ты. Не тебе бояться ее.

Анакин отстраняется.

— Разве вы не слышите? Она злая.

— Воля Силы — благо, — Йода жует губами. — Всем благо. Меньше не станет тебя, когда ты отдашься ей. Больше станет.

— Она — как пустыня, — говорит Анакин. — Пустыня не благо.

— Аналогия разума твоего не описывает истину. Ничто не описывает истину Силы. Величие кажется страшным вблизи, но пройди сквозь него и пойми, что это тоже иллюзия.

— Страх — тоже иллюзия?

Иллюзия пустыни? Но ведь…

Йода кивает. Анакин хмурится.

— Нельзя слушать пустыню. Мама говорила, что…

— У нас нет больше матерей, — скрипит Йода. — Кроме Силы не должно быть иных привязанностей у тебя. Не должно быть.

Анакин отшатывается, но взгляд Йоды держит его и не дает сбежать.

— Не должно быть иных, — повторяет Йода. — Верь мне, Избранный. Верь Силе. Слушай ее волю. Она — во благо.

(я — высшая справедливость, я — равновесие, я — основа мира, благо мира, я...)

(…я?)

***

— Эй ты, выучил аурбеш? — кричит Кистен сзади. Судя по звуку, он прыгает через две ступени. Анакин смотрит себе под ноги. Анакин молчит.

Он продолжает спускаться и молчать, когда Кистен вскрикивает. Пролетает мимо. 

У Кистена изумленное лицо — и все еще изумленное лицо две секунды спустя. Его тело перекручено, шея вывернута, язык вывалился, а затылка уже нет — и мозг стекает на ступени ниже. Под раскинутыми ногами расплывается пятно — и пахнет дерьмом и мочой. 

«Неприятно», — отмечает Анакин бесстрастно. Он замирает рядом с телом — так надо, сейчас прибегут взрослые. Он должен выглядеть, будто в шоке. 

Пустынную бурю не должны заметить раньше срока. Только когда от нее уже не будет спасения.

Такова воля Силы.

Благом для мира будет восстановление равновесия.


End file.
